camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Flopfish3
Hey Just curious, do you have anyone to rp with? Actually right now I don't! I'd love to start roleplaying with someone. I made a page under general roleplay, but for some reason it didn't show up. Could I maybe start a roleplay with you? My character is pretty much brand new to camp, I'm really excited to rp with someone :) Flopfish3 (talk) 14:20, September 21, 2017 (UTC) Re I'll just post on the one you made so you or me don't have to make a whole new one. Also it would help if you responded to my message on my talk page, so it is easier to find and I know you responded, so next time, do that HI������ Hi! I was wondering if you wanna rp sometime? Hannahgrace.05 (talk) 18:00, October 1, 2017 (UTC) I'd absolutely love to! I'm just starting out in my first one with UniPacific13, it's called a weird new world. If you want to join that's awesome, or we can start a new one! Flopfish3 (talk) 19:27, October 1, 2017 (UTC) HEYYY I'll start a new one! I'll let you know what it's named when I created it! Btw, a way for me to get your messages quicker is if you go to my talk page under my profile and then leave a message. Hannahgrace.05 (talk) 00:48, October 4, 2017 (UTC) Or honestly if UniPacific is okay with it, I'll join. I've done a few rp's with him so yeah. Just let me know! Hannahgrace.05 (talk) 01:01, October 4, 2017 (UTC) Sorryyy Im sorry for not being active. Just with school and all that, I guess. Also Unipacific is in Adelaide for the week (I think.) So I will post! Thankyou though. Hannahgrace.05 (talk) 01:31, October 10, 2017 (UTC) Yeah and I think maybe Unipacific will be back from Adelaide soon. (Though I truly have no idea) Hannahgrace.05 (talk) 01:47, October 10, 2017 (UTC) Saw your message about leveling up Heyo Flopfish, Thanks for letting us know that you needed to be leveled up! I'm so sorry for not getting to you earlier; our wiki's been rather idle lately, and none of the admins have been very active. Since your first character, Jillian Ray, was claimed on September 12, you're just a few days shy of Level 4, but I'll change you to 4 anyways since we haven't leveled you up at all yet (apologies again). If you need help in the future, feel free to just directly IM an admin or older user on their talk page if you need help, since we don't usually check the Help Desk forums anymore. I promise we don't bite! (P.S.: As someone who primarily RPs with an Astraeus character myself, I'm happy to see more Astraeus kids on the wiki! Jillian seems so sweet, and I love the enthusiasm with which you're RPing her. I'd gladly offer to RP with you, but right now I'm engrossed in another RP, and schoolwork prevents me from spending any more time here nowadays. Feel free to hit up my talk page if you'd ever like to chat, though!) 03:48, October 10, 2017 (UTC) Congratulations~ Congratulations on making it to Level Five! I must ask if you were part of the Adopt a Newb program? And if so, who was your mentor? ~ Thistle Okay~ Well, enjoy being a level five and I'm just around the corner if you ever wanted to RP or anything ;) ~ Thistle Hi! Would you like to rp sometime? :) Dirael (talk) 19:42, October 16, 2017 (UTC) Re Sorry about that. I've got a horrible memory and forgot about it but now I'm remembering I was waiting for you to post on it. Rp stuff I'm sorry for not rping on it as much. Though, I was the last to post so I can't really post currently. I think Uni doesn't (maybe) go on on weekends. Maybe, we should start a new rp? Just let me know what you think. I have a character who's also very new to camp so maybe we can rp them? Also, I knew it was you sending me the message (because of what it said) but make sure to sign with your signature so people will know who's messaging them. Hannahgrace.05 (talk) 19:52, October 28, 2017 (UTC) No big deal. Also Uni is on another rp currently so if you want him to post or make sure he's still on the rp you can ask him. Hannahgrace.05 (talk) 20:19, October 28, 2017 (UTC) Inactive? Hello there! It has come to our attention that it's been more than 21 days since your last edit. While you be needing the officially inactive status? If there is no response by the 12th, your characters are subject to archiving. Re Hey don't worry about it, we just do monthly check ups to see how our userbase is doing. I'm glad things are better for you now, and glad you're back! Re: Hello Yeah, I'd like that. I'll make a forum page for it. :) Dirael (talk) 15:23, December 6, 2017 (UTC) Here it is. Dirael (talk) 15:32, December 6, 2017 (UTC) Oh shoot! �� Of course, I'm still interested! My apologies, I've been very busy with a contest entry on Darp. I'll post right now. Hey! Kinda took a break from CHB for a bit but I'm back. Since the first rp with James kind've flopped, I was wondering if maybe we could start another one??? Hannahgrace.05 (talk) 03:47, March 3, 2018 (UTC) Hiya I was wondering if you'd like to rp Jillian (sober edition) and Railee in the training arena. I've never written a real fight in my life and would love to practice :) Character Contest Results Congratulations! You are one of the four lucky winners who will be allowed to have their Hera kid enter camp and reside in her cabin. As your prize not only do you get to make your character without claiming, but if you don't want them to count as a minor character and would instead prefer one of the other prizes offered, here is the list. #Pick a major character to count as minor or #A new major character slot or #Pick a character to skip the wait time for the 3/6/9 Month Powers. When you have decided please be sure to add it to your user/char forum or ask Migs or another HR member to do it. Congratulations again and I hope to see you enter more contests in the future! Re Perfect! Just let me know when all thats worked out and then we can start! Hannahgrace.05 (talk) 04:47, March 4, 2018 (UTC) I posted here:) Hannahgrace.05 (talk) 15:32, March 4, 2018 (UTC) Re:Prize This is noted. Thanks for telling me! You can go ahead and indicate on your character's page that they now have access to all monthly powers via a prize. You may also use the month power categories to express this intent. If you have more questions, don't hesitate to send me an IM. Good day! :) Thankyouuu I had made a typo and it's now all fixed, so thankyou for telling me :) Hannahgrace.05 (talk) 17:50, March 4, 2018 (UTC) RE: RP Yes, sorry! It was just a busy Spring Break! I'll be posting on all my CHB RPs tomorrow during the day! :) yooo Could I catch you in chat at some point? It's nothing urgent really, just a tiny thing that might be easier to get across on chat versus well... elsewhere XD :Actually, that was something I wanted to talk with you about XD Let's chat first tho :P Heyo to u 2 other cool human Hey, yes i would absolutely love to RP with you. I cant wait. --Natethegreat321 (talk) 18:43, April 10, 2018 (UTC)Natethegreat321. Hey Thats cool. Umm..if i had to choose i would probably go with Alex Diaz or Jacob Carter. But i would go with Jacob Carter more .Cuz he is small and young at only 14 .He is more like the kid she'll want to protect but he can handle himself. But also Alex Diaz. The 15 year old bad girl who is really good in a fight .But either way it'll still be fun Natethegreat321 (talk) 03:29, April 16, 2018 (UTC)Natethegreat321 My dear grassflopper!!! Heyo Flop, Omg I haven't checked up on the RP in ages, but I'll be sure to continue it! I'll be traveling today and tomorrow, so sometime after that I'll post again! How are you doing, young grassflopper? I miss you too, and chat's been pretty quiet without ya ;-; And thank you, my talk page appreciates the compliment xD 04:23, April 16, 2018 (UTC) Hey Yeah i think Alex Diaz would be the best fit . That and im really up for anything thats comes to mind .Although i thought they could meet at a store or something when she is shoping for baby clothes or something . Natethegreat321 (talk) 11:56, April 16, 2018 (UTC)Natethegreat321 Hey, hey, if you could do it that would be cool im not really surre how to set up one right away but i will learn in time. lol. i agree for the monster thing if we get bored but why not have a plot to it ive kind been working on a quest line for our chars anyway, plus id lke to see your char in action. lol Natethegreat321 (talk) 17:22, April 16, 2018 (UTC)Natethegreat321 i was here Hey i responded on the Roleplay. Natethegreat321 (talk) 12:51, April 17, 2018 (UTC)Natethegreat321 Can't forget my fellow Nata! Heyo my dear grassflopper, Life got hectic for a few days, but I've finally posted on the Two Natas RP. Sorry for the delay! 02:50, April 22, 2018 (UTC) allo allo Ty ty, gotta get those wiki edits in somehow XD and I had a lot of work rip. Yeah, see ye in chat fishmate Re: snek ladies Hey Flop, I say let's go for 2 dracanae, double the fight opportunities! 21:36, April 25, 2018 (UTC) Re: Omg ty, I'm glad my signature got you shook. :o Sure, I'd love to roleplay! I'm down for whatever you have planned. Re: Yep go ahead! I'll be using Devon Addario (WB). Re: Idk if my read game's weak or what, but like, is Devon suppose to be the babysitter? x3 Re: Soz for leaving you hanging. Giving a kid to Devon is literally the worse idea ever xD, but Kara you do you girl. RP? I was wondering if you would like to rp with me? I look forward to hearing back from you soon! Ajacopia1 (talk) 23:31, May 23, 2018 (UTC) Re: RP That's perfect! I've read up on your character numerous times, and I'd love to have a character of mine meet Kara and her daughter! I'll create the forum, if that's okay with you! Would the park be okay? Re: RP Thank you, but your character is purely interesting, well thought out, and realistic! I enjoyed reading her story (Daniel sounds like a cool guy!), and she's kinda more realistic then a lot of my characters, so the pleasure is all mine! Anywho, I can't wait to get this RP going! :) Re: RP Oh i thought it wasn't directed at him, but at the person behind her. My bad :) Re: RP I changed it! Your go :) Re I'd love to! Did you have any characters in mind? Re Since Kara is your Hera kid, maybe we could rp them with Colette seeing as she is the lieutenant of Hera's cabin? Re Would you mind maybe starting the rp for us please? Forum or on Colette's page is fine with me! And like you said, I'm fine with any scenario! Re I hope everything is okay :(, take all the time you need in responding! In the meantime I have started our rp and it will be waiting for you for when you come back! Re: Rp It's quite alright. I was looking forward to Kara finally realizing Drew was nuts! :) Re: Rp? Let the battle begin! This RP is going to be so awesome! Oh and btw, it's Andrew Campwood, not Campbell lol :) Re: Rp? Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to add some more of our own characters to the RP. Personally, I was going to add Drew's boss to the fight , to attempt to call a ceasefire, but it's your call lol :) RP Sure! Do you want to RP on a form or comments? Either one of the two is fine with me CrystalWolf105 (talk) 16:09, June 29, 2018 (UTC) Of course! Do you want me to make the forum? CrystalWolf105 (talk) 14:45, July 1, 2018 (UTC) Heres the forum! Lyra and Crystal's RP. Do you want me to rp with Mekabi or Palla ? CrystalWolf105 (talk) 09:49, July 2, 2018 (UTC)